


Coffee and Strawberry Milk

by CrazyTrasho35



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Ageplay, Boss/Employee Relationship, Daddy Kink, Dom Roman, Dom/sub, Excessive use of the colour pink, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mac and Cheese, Milk, Plastic Chair, Weird Plot Shit, baby bottles, bottle feeding, dd/lg, steak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyTrasho35/pseuds/CrazyTrasho35
Summary: Roman just wanted a black coffee how hard is that.Roman meets the new intern and can't help but be interested in her.





	1. Cappucino

Roman sat in his office waiting for his coffee.  
"What is taking so fucking long." Roman yelled to no one in particular, at that moment there was a knock on the door. "Fucking finally. Come in." Tentatively the door was pushed open.  
“I’m sorry Sir.” The girl said looking at her feet holding a large coffee in her hand.  
Roman beckoned her over not looking at her. She placed the coffee in front of him and turned to walk away not looking up from the floor.  
“Did I say you could leave.” The girl stopped in her tracks and just stood there looking at the floor fidgeting with her nails, which were painted a baby pink. Roman still wasn’t looking up but he reached for his coffee and took a sip.  
“What is this fucking piece of shit are you fucking trying to kill me.”  
“ I-it’s a uh a cappuccino. Uh Sir I’m um so sorry Sir.” The girl stuttered, only now looking up to meet Roman’s eye’s.  
“What’s your name.” He asked.  
“ It’s Belle. Sir.” The girl said breaking eye contact with Roman to look back at the floor.  
“Well Belle. I don’t recognize you are you new.”  
“I’m an intern Sir, I started last week.” Belle mumbled.  
“Even as an intern how fucking stupid do you have to be to not know how to order a black coffee. All you do is go to the nice man at the fucking counter and go can I have a black coffee please. And then when he asks for your name you go Belle and wait for them to call your name. Then you pick up the fucking coffee and bring it to me.” The tone Roman spoke with was the kind you’d use to a small child. Roman stood up and walked around the table reaching for Belle’s face and tilting it up towards him. “You understand little girl.” Belle nodded her head furiously desperate to please the large man who stood over her. “Use your words”  
“Yes I understand sir. I’m so sorry sir. I should’ve checked before I got your coffee sir.”  
“Yes that’s exactly what you should do. Maybe your not just a pretty little face after all.” He said in the same tone as before patting her cheek “ Now why don’t you come sit next to me while I work.” Roman gestured to the ground next go his seat. Belle followed him around the desk not asking any questions. She sat crossed legged on the carpet and without realising she started to suck her thumb. Roman handed her the coffee cup. “Take your thumb out of your mouth it makes you look like a dumb baby. Maybe I should pour that coffee into a bottle for you. Would you like that.” He asked running his fingers through her hair, Belle looked up confused at her bosses change of attitude. The same man who had just been berating her spoke to her so caringly , he gripped her hair and tilted her head up to look at him.  
“I said would you like that little girl.” Roman said his voice almost straining to keep calm. Belle was stumped not sure what to say. “Yes.” That was the first thing she could think of she wished she could take it back, she hadn’t thought about it.  
“Argh that’s so sweet. You just want to make me happy. Well you know what you can do to make me fucking happy. Get me a fucking black coffee tomorrow.” Roman patted her cheek. “Alright off you go now.” As she stood up Roman delivered a swift slap on her ass as she walked out. She turned around shocked, Belle opened her mouth to say something.  
“Yes do you want something, little girl.” Belle shook her head at Roman not wanting to anger him. “Good girl. Go on then. Out.” He said making a shooing motion with his hands.  
The next day Belle went to Starbucks and picked up a large black coffee, with no milk and no sugar. She arrived at work with a large smile on her face. Everything had gone perfectly; and what was made it even better was the man at the counter at Starbucks had complemented her outfit, a pair of light pink dungarees and a white shirt.  
She knocked on Romans office door and suddenly felt a wave of nerves come over her. “Come in” the authoritative voice called back at her. She walked in placing the large black coffee on his desk. He looked up. When he took a sip of coffee he looked at her mocking surprise. “Look at that. You learnt how to order a black coffee. Is that because I taught you how.” Belle nodded looking at her feet.  
“Yesterday I asked you if you wanted me to get you a drink you remember.” Belle nodded gingerly not sure what she was meant to reply. “And cause you did such a good job getting me my coffee I got you a present.” From under his desk he pulled out a bottle. The exact kind you’d give a baby, it was filled with a thick golden liquid. Belle looked at the drink unsure what it that was. Roman must have recognized her expression. “It’s a caramel frappuccino.” He paused waiting for Belle to say something. “When someone gets you something it’s nice to say thank you.”  
“Thank you.” Belle answered. Roman held the bottle out and she took it. Still unsure of what to do she stood in the middle of the room holding the cold bottle.  
“Oh. Sweetie do you not know how to use a bottle.” Roman’s condescending tone was back. “Come over here little girl.” Belle walked around Roman’s desk and to her surprise there was small pink chair, she looked down at it then up to Roman. “I got it in your favourite color.Remember what I said about what to say to people when they do stuff for you.”  
“Thank you. Roman it was very nice of you to get me a chair. But can I ask why.” Belle said looking down nervously fiddling with her nails.  
“Well come sit down and I can tell you.” Roman smirked. “ What’s this place called.”  
“Godfrey Industries. Sir.” Belle said confused at what this had to do with anything.  
“And what’s my name.” Roman asked looking at her.  
“Roman Godfrey, Sir.” Belle said still not looking at her boss.  
“See. You’re an intern at Godfrey Industries and I’m the boss here so your my intern. And as my intern I want you to sit here so I can get you to do things. So because I’m so nice I got you a chair, I could just get you to sit on the floor.” Roman gestured for Belle to sit down and when she did he took the bottle from her hand. “So cause you seemed so confused on how to use a bottle let me show you.”  
Belle nodded her head still not sure what to do.  
“First thing you do is put the bottle in you mouth.” With that Roman slipped the nipple into Belle’s mouth “Then you suck.” Belle did what she was told. “Look at you drinking all by yourself like a big girl.” Belle held the bottle drinking confused at her bosses actions.  
The day dragged on. Belle didn’t do much but from time to time Roman would get Belle to take documents to other people. Apart from that Belle did not leave the rather comfy pink chair. “Get me some lunch.” Belle looked up startled by Romans words as he had not spoken to her much.  
“What would you like, Sir.” Belle asked remembering her mistake from the previous day  
“A Steak rare. And a Rum and Coke.” Roman said and from his pocket he pulled a hundred dollar bill. “Oh and get a portion of mac and cheese for yourself.” As Belle went to walk away Roman patted Belle’s butt. Instead of trying to protest this time, she blushed her cheeks turning the same shade of pink as her dress.  
About an hour later Belle came back holding a large paper and a cardboard tray holding two drinks. She pushed open the door to Roman’s office. “I got you a rare steak and with it I got you roast potatoes and green beans.”  
“Thank you. And I see you got your self some mac and cheese.” Roman said as Belle handed him the drinks, he opened the smaller cup and poured the rum into the coke.  
“You did this so well. I got you a drink as well.” He handed her the same bottle as earlier this time filled with a light pink looking drink. “It’s strawberry milk.”


	2. Bitter Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitter to sweet. Will today be a tasty treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it.

Summer was almost over and Belle was nervous. She could barely afford her rent, soon her internship would be over and she’d have to find some way to make money.  
Everything had gone wrong that morning Belle had woken up late; the outfit she had planned to wear was creased so she had to find something last minute. Looking at the clock on the wall of the Starbucks she saw it was a hour later than she usually gave Roman his coffee. When she finally reached Godfrey Industries she was two hours late and stressed.  
Roman was fuming, everyone who worked for him lacked basic intelligence and didn’t understand simple commands. When the clock struck 7.30 Roman looked up waiting for there to be a knock on his door, when he did not here one he dismissed it. But after 2 hours there still wasn’t any coffee in front of him he decided to investigate.  
“The intern where is she” Roman asked the highly frightened receptionist, while tapping his finger impatiently on the desk.  
“Sorry Sir. Which one are you talking about.” The receptionist asked his voice small and wavering.  
“Belle. Fucking Belle.” Roman yelled.  
“She hasn’t been in yet today.” The receptionist whimpered.  
The door swung open and Belle entered her face red from stress. She rushed over to Roman and handed him his coffee.  
“Sorry I’m late sir. I’ll work late tonight.” Roman didn’t even look at Belle, he took his coffee and walked off. Belle followed him looking at the ground.  
At 12.30 Belle waited expectantly; Roman always made Belle get his lunch but today he did not ask her. He had been ignoring her since the morning. Belle had not heard a single word from Roman all day and it was stressing her out.  
At 1.30 there was knock on the door. “Enter.” Belle looked up at the sound of Romans voice then to the door. It was pushed open by Jenny. Jenny was the other intern. Belle looked down as she saw Jenny, of course Roman would rather have Jenny, Jenny was skinnier, Jenny had nicer hair, nicer teeth and Belle thought nicer everything.  
“I got you lunch Ro.” Jenny said leaning down and placing the food in front of Roman. Belle internally cringed as she knew how much Roman hated being addressed as anything other than Roman and sir. “Is there anything else I can do for you.” Her low-cut top leaving nothing to the imagination, she licked her lips poorly trying to flirt.  
“Yes there is something you can do for me.” Roman said beckoning for Jenny to come closer to him. “Get out of my fucking face.” Belle stifled a giggle at the expression on Jenny’s face.  
When Jenny left Roman looked down at Belle did. “Was there something funny little girl.” Belle shook her head. “No sir there was nothing funny.” Belle paused for a second contemplating whether or not to ask Roman the question. “Sir why did you get Jenny to get your food.”  
“Does someone feel threatened.” Roman cooed at the small girl. “Think someone else is going to become Romans special assistant.”  
“No. Why haven’t you spoken to me all day.” Belle asked slightly annoyed at Romans treatment of her all day.  
“Your a lil attention whore aren’t you. You wouldn’t even mind if I was telling you off. You just want my attention sweetie.” Roman paused looking at Belle for some kind of conformation. When she didn’t answer he continued. “Well you were late. And you should be punished for being late. Now let me ask you a question. How would you like to be my full time personal assistant.” Roman asked  
“Oh my gosh. I’d love to be your PA.” Belle said her face lighting up. She stood up and did something unexpected she hugged Roman.  
“Well if your going to be my full time assistant there’s going to be some changes. You ok with that.” Belle nodded excited that she’d have a full time job. “Ok. First your going to have to move in with me. Two. Being my assistant isn’t just an at work thing you have to be ready to do whatever I say whenever I say. 3. I have complete control over your schedule: when you wake up; when you go to bed and when you eat. 4. I choose what you wear and what you eat.”  
Belle nods slightly scared but very excited.  
“Come on. We have to get your stuff from your apartment.” Belle followed Roman out to his car. It was his G-Wagon it was as if Roman knew he would have to get things.  
When they arrived at Belles apartment building Roman turned his nose up. “God you live in this shithole.” Roman sneered as they entered Belles apartment, the walls were painted a pastel pink and covered in posters. Belle brought out a bunch of plastic boxes. “Just pack the essentials I’ll get the movers to bring the rest.”  
Belle led Roman into her bedroom. Roman stopped as he walked into her room and saw the vast amount of stuffed toys she had piled up on her bed. “Do you actually need all of these.”  
“Yeah. Roman I’m not getting rid of any of them. You can’t make me.” Belle said getting slightly defence. Roman sighed and started putting stuffed toys in boxes.  
Once all her stuffed toys were packed they moved onto Belle’s clothes. Instead of focusing on Belle’s wardrobe he looked through her draws instead.  
“Cute.” Roman said as he held up a pair of Belle’s panties, her friend had brought them for her and it had a small bunny tail on back. Roman emptied both draws of her underwear into a plastic container and he the added her socks.  
Roman groaned, flopping down on Belles bed exhausted. “Come on Roman. We’ve only been here an hour, we basically just need to pack my shoes.”  
“Fine, how many pairs shoes do you have.”  
“Mmm. 50.” Belle replied after a minute.  
“50 pairs or 25 pairs and 50 shoes.” Roman asked, he looked up and saw Belles face “Oh my god. You have 100 shoes.” Roman stood up and walked to Belle’s wardrobe were the bottom was filled with shoes. “These are literal shoes a 5 year old would wear.” Roman said holding up a pair of sparkly pink trainers adorned with large bows.  
“Hey I like them.” As she said this she pulled the trainers on. “And we’ve finished packing.” Belle and Roman put everything in the G-Wagon and went on there way to Romans mansion.


	3. Chicken Pasta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New house. Chicken pasta. And beds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long

“Roman” Belle exclaimed as the car drew to a holt. “Your house is massive.”

Roman nodded a smug look on his face “Not all of us live in shitty apartments princess.” Roman pushed open the door to his house with his shoulder as he carried in the boxes.   
Belle looked around in wonder. Roman led her up to a large room, the walls painted baby pink and as Belle looked up she saw the ceiling painted to look like a cloudy sky.   
“Roman I love it.” She dropped the boxes she was holding and threw her hands around the tall angry man. Roman face twisted into a grimace but he did not try to push her off. The bedding was cream with furry pink pillows and fairy lights draped above the head board. 

“You didn’t have to do this all for me.”   
After an hour Belle sat defeated on the floor as Roman finished hanging her clothes up. He held a pink dress up.   
“Your gonna wear this to work tomorrow.” He hung it up on the handle of the wardrobe. 

He held her hand as her led her down to his large dining table, the seat he guided her too already had a bowl of pasta. “It’s chicken and tomato pasta, I put some cheese on top because I know you like it princess.” Belle blushed, she didn't know why but she really enjoyed the attention Roman was giving her. Belle dug in happily a child like smile on her face, Roman reached over and wiped off some tomato sauce that had dripped down her chin.  
“God. How old are you. Such a messy little princess.” Roman cooed. The night went on and they moved to Romans sofa watching a cheesy rom-com. 

Belle woke up in a hot sweat screaming, tears streaked down her face. Scared she grabbed one of her bears and shuffled down the hall until she reached the door to Romans bedroom. She pushed the door gently.   
“Roman.” She muttered, his eyes fluttered open. “I had a nightmare can I sleep on your bed please.” Roman didn't respond verbally he pulled down the covers of his bed to reveal his bare torso. The small girl climbed in and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

She snored quietly as Roman watched her a small simile gracing his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests for practically any fandom my dudes. Tell me if you have any ideas for another part.


End file.
